How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Candy Dynamics
Welcome to the How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase! I'm not going to waste your time with this introduction since we're already behind schedule, so let's get right to our first day. Day 1 Ashley's Song musical cue That's right, we're here to talk about Super Ashley Odyssey once again! We have a lot of new mechanics to reveal today. We've revealed three levels so far: Textilia in the Cap Kingdom, Isle Delfino in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Petroleum Yard in the brand new Industrial Kingdom. The next two kingdoms that follow are the Luncheon Kingdom, with Ovenly Springs, and the Jewelry Kingdom, with Lockan Quay. We've also got more kingdoms to announce in the future, like a new area from the Magic Kingdom, returning from Super Mario Odyssey. Ashley's story takes place at a distance from other Odyssey DLC campaigns- she's going around the world in the opposite order of Mario, after all. Her demon pal Red has been taken hostage by a set of floating hands that appeared through a portal in her mansion, and her not-so-successful attempts to fight back with faulty magic have knocked her into a foreign land; specifically, Textilia in the Cap Kingdom, where she sets off her new adventure. She's not alone in trying to get Red back, though. Her Textilian companion Beanie gives her a new spunky witch hat to grant her new abilities in addition to her magic powers. Now, the two have to travel by sea while collecting Power Moons to find out what the deal is with those mysterious hands and what they want with Red. Ashley plays much differently than the other DLC characters. Though she shares the basic jumping powers, she has a few new mechanics. For instance, she becomes more angry and powerful with lower health, and she has a few new jump types. Her moveset includes a quicker and easier to pull off Side Somersault, she can Long Jump into a longer and faster Wall Jump à la Super Mario 64, and she can pull out her broom to get a burst in midair or do a higher jump. She has a homing ground pound reminiscent of the one seen in Super Mario Galaxy 2. As if those new perks aren't enough, she's also got a brand new mechanic based on her magical abilities. She can fire spells at her foes to transform them in different ways, like shrinking them down or setting them on fire, and then capture these new transformations! This adds a whole new level of gameplay mechanics to the Odyssey style, causing each capture form to have brand new abilities! More on Super Ashley Odyssey will be revealed later. Stay tuned for Day 2. Day 2 Frozen Yogurt is a new IP that steps out of our comfort zone and into a genre we've never tapped into before: a dancing game! This isn't your traditional Dance Dance Revolution, though... it doubles as a competitive arcade fighter!... well, not completely. Your goal here isn't to KO your opponent, but rather to dance, move, and trip up your opponent. You move around on panels in a 3D space, controlling your arms and legs to a rhythm not unlike Crypt of the Necrodancer with more complicated mechanics and controls. The main goal of a match is to cover the panels on the ground with your color, fighting your opponent for control over the arena. You can fight to stun your opponent, trap them, or even throw them around to get more panels colored, and you can dance by moving to the rhythm in quick succession to move more quickly and sometimes even speed up your tempo a little. Of course, panels aren't the only factor here. Everything you do has to be on rhythm; if you're off beat, you're going to move a little slower than your opponent. You get more points for staying on rhythm for the whole dance-off as well, and extra points for style. Combos and style are key in Frozen Yogurt. That isn't the only mode, though. There's a story mode for single players inspired by the Mario Baseball series of games, specifically Mario Super Sluggers, and, of course, there are online modes. There are three types of online modes: Casual, Ranked Dance, and Ranked Battle. Casual will randomly put you and opponents in one of many gameplay styles this game has to offer. Ranked Dance is the standard ranked mode, and Ranked Battle is the online for Battle Mode, a mode in which your goal has nothing to do with panels, but rather just fighting opponents. Frozen Yogurt will be coming to Nintendo Switch later this year. Day 3 will have more surprises in store. Day 3 Kirby: Dark Aurora is a coming installment in the beloved Kirby franchise, starring, you guessed it- the pink puffball himself, Kirby! This time around, he's seeking out the malicious darkness that has been blotting out the stars in the sky, a journey that's sure to take him far beyond his home on Pop Star. This 2D platformer will bring back a plentiful amount of Kirby's famous copy abilities and even introduces a few new ones! For example, returning are the fan-favorites Yo-Yo, Mirror, Suplex, ESP, Plasma, and more! It's a pretty standard set of returning abilities, of course; all 5 of them have appeared within the last 2 games, after all. Of course, much more interesting is the new abilities. First up, we have Cookie, an ability that allows Kirby to erupt milk and shoot out cookies around him. He can even throw a cookie as a frisbee if he wants, damaging his foes with their delicious chocolatey flavor. He also comes equipped with a rolling pin that he can roll around on and some cookie cutters that he can slam into the ground. The second new ability to reveal here at the showcase is Television. With this historical achievement in technology, Kirby will broadcast himself right into enemies, hit the pause button to briefly freeze time, and project static messages at his opponents. His remote controller works like a miracle as well, able to take control of an unwilling friend. The third new ability is Smoothie. This form fires a fruity juice from Kirby's head in any direction, poisoning or hurting anyone he attacks. As a bonus, he can hover in the air by aiming his head downwards, and he'll create platforms to stand on if he wants to. Be careful not to get a brain freeze, though- some say you can freeze anyone you touch if you do! Finally, we have Glass. Don't worry, this ability isn't as fragile as it sounds-- Kirby can lay traps of glass shards and even use a block of it as a shield! He's also hiding a panel of glass behind his back somewhere to smash onto multiple foes at once, and if all else fails, he can hide himself in a sharp glass ball. We hope you're looking forward to more information on Kirby: Dark Aurora, coming soon for Nintendo Switch. Day 4 is just around the corner. Day 4 Day 5 Category:Subpages Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations